


Finding peace

by Embersnight



Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based of the theory that The angle of death thing for Phil is more literal, Fluff (if you squint), I felt like they needed peace, Like Kristen is death and Phil is her angel., Pardon my spelling mistakes, They get it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: They get peace and Tommy gets a sad back story. Quite a short read for those of yall who want to speedrun your emotions. Also, just run the sentences in german and Latin through google translate, it should be good enough to understand. Enjoy!
Relationships: Familial, platonic - Relationship
Series: Random Fan-fiction I write that would do better alone. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133108
Kudos: 4





	Finding peace

A lady in white watches over him when his parents are taken with her somewhere else. He understand why, and she comforts him. She never stays long and she never touches him, but she loves him all the same. She gives him Three lives to live as he pleases and watched from afar. Each time he dies, she gives him back to the world, even though it hurt her. A promise is a promise. She watches his eyes grow dim and hears him beg her to take him away. She reminds him of her promise. She can’t take him until his life has drained, no matter how much it hurt to see him suffer. Each time, she wipes his memories, as to not interfere. 

“Hey, Big K. I’m ready to go home,” he says, a smile graces his features, pulling at long healed scars. She smiles gently, glad to finally help this child. She opened her arms to him, her wings like the stars opening as well. He walks into the embrace, finally feeling at peace. Wings appear on his back, Depicting a sun nestled on the horizon. Maybe it is the sun rising, or the sun setting, but it is beautiful all the same. Soon, he finds himself in the stars, his parents waiting patiently for him. He doesn’t hesitate to run to them. Wilbur watched from the Lady in White's side.

Slowly, All of them fade through to the beyond. Family has been reunited. They found their peace. Wilbur and the lady in white will join them in time, but for now, they have work to do. Wilbur makes a grave for people to mourn at. It is inscribed with multiple names, and the line “Für diejenigen, die wir verloren haben, ein Denkmal”, followed by “Numquam adhuc obliti”. Simple phrases in both German and Latin to explain the memorial. Flowers and trees were planted to let nature run her course.

Many years later, a traveler stumbles spoon the grave by which a lady in white waits. The lady will tell stories of broken heroes and those who lost themselves. Of Family and betrayal. Then, she disappears. Eventually, it is found to be a recording, infused with magic. It was made for the stories to continue on, and let her rest with her family. So goes the way of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I am currently in the process of packing to move somewhere else and don't have a lot of time to write, but hopefully, you will still have some stuff to read. :) Have a good rest of you week!


End file.
